


Pink Wig Thick Ass

by UniversalMom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, this is a joke please do not take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalMom/pseuds/UniversalMom
Summary: Zen will not stop rapping
Relationships: Kang Jaehee & Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Pink Wig Thick Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaybutokay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/gifts).



Jaehee was startled awake by the feint sound of Nicki Minaj's Roman Holiday playing from Zen's phone. She could hear him approaching from another room. She felt dread. 

  
She heard the song come to its end, and much to her horror, another song started playing. He was getting closer to the door. She quickly glanced at the clock, finding that it was 2 o'clock in the morning.

She heard him stand outside the door for a moment, probably changing the song to one he prefers. Then, he slowly but surely opened the door. The second he saw that she was awake, he started screaming the lyrics.

"PINK WIG THICK ASS GIVE EM WHIPLASH"

"Zen please," she begged, wanting so badly for him to stop singing. They had neighbors that were probably sound asleep. They were going to get noise complaints.

"I THINK BIG GET CASH MAKE EM' BLINK FAST" 

"I am going to kick you out." She threatened, hoping that would convince him to stop singing. 

  
"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU JUST SAW-"

"Zen I am trying to sleep, please." It was like he had been possessed. He simply could not stop rapping Monster by Kanye West featuring Nicki Minaj.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU LIVE FOR" 

"Don't-" She was too late. 

Zen shrieked as loud as he could along to the song. All the windows shattered. The lightbulbs burst. Both of their ears started to bleed. The entire building shook. Jaehee started weeping. 

  
"I'M A MOTHERFUCKIN' MONSTER."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a formal apology for ever deciding to write this


End file.
